New Perspective
by CherryB0mbed
Summary: Dying is weird. Most would think they'd fall asleep and poof! They're where they're supposed to go. Heaven, Hell or Nirvana or something. Others don't know what will happen, but I can guarantee you that they wouldn't think it would be being reborn into an anime character. No siree, I don't think anyone would have been expecting that. 【I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS】
1. Body Snatcher

**Not my show**

ಠ_ಠ

Dying sucks.

There's no possible way to avoid it, no, but it still _sucks_. It was quick when it happened to me.

Well, kind of.

Okay, it wasn't _quick_ , but it still happened a lot faster than it could have. It was late, but I don't know the exact time. I just know it was night. I had woken up to a smoke-filled room and burning walls. I had no idea how long the house had been on fire, but I knew I should get out.

I stood, trying to get to my window but my path was blocked when part of the ceiling fell in. I frowned and moved towards the door, but the same thing happened. "Oh, come _ON_!" I yelled out. The universe just had to be fucking with me. I could feel the flames around my body, and how my skin blistered along with it. The room glowed, and waves of heat floated around me. I couldn't breathe, my throat scratchy and my eyes stinging. I knew that if I were to get out now that I would be horribly injured, which didn't quite appeal to me. I had no one else living with me, so I had no help. That was okay, I would find a way out.

Hopefully.

You're wondering why I was so calm in the given situation, aren't you? Honestly, I don't know. My theory is shock. Pure shock that was keeping me from assessing the severity of the situation. Which, it did help quite a bit. Up until the rest of the ceiling caved in on me, killing me instantly with its impact. It was painful, but it was quick. I was happy about that.

After that it was just..dark. Dark was everywhere and I wasn't particularly happy about that. "Where the hell am I..?" I pondered out loud, knowing I wasn't going to get a response.

I didn't think I would, at least.

" _You are nowhere, and you are everywhere_." A booming voice called out to me. I frowned. "Cut the bullshit, buddy. Either you tell me where I am or you find a place for me to be _right now_." I growled out. At this moment, I didn't care if I was speaking to God or the fucking garbage man. I was just pissed. I heard a sigh and I was engulfed in a painful bright light.

I screamed and screamed, this felt worse than when I died! It felt like..like..a thousand babies were biting me and pulling on every single fucking hair on my body all at once. It felt like tabasco sauce was forcefully poured down my throat and into my eyes while Satan was dancing over my body with his feet of fire, simultaneously singing every bad pop song ever to be _sung_.

Translation: It felt bad.

Then, just like that, it was over.

When I opened my eyes next, I was looking a ceiling. This wasn't my ceiling , which confused me because it also wasn't a hospital ceiling. So, the question is, where the hell _am I_?

I sat up, and instantly regretted the decision. The room I was in started to spin and my head throbbed. I let out a groan and lied back down on the comfortable bed, hiding my face from any light. Memories hit me in waves, but they weren't my own. I felt nauseous and unbalanced, but pushed it away as I sat up again. The curiosity was just too strong for me, I had to see where I was no matter how shitty I felt.

When I looked around, I nearly lost my shit. Everything is either pink or yellow or white. Yellow walls, pink bed, pink rug, white furniture. This most certainly was not any place I had ever been, and I was curious as to where I was. When I looked down at myself, I could see that I was wearing a long yellow nightgown-like thing. That wasn't the only thing I could see, either. Walking over to the mirror to ease my suspicions, I stop and my face grows pale.

"wHAT THE FUCK?!?" I screech. I stare at myself and pull at my hair, poke my face, pinch my skin. Anything to show me that _this is not real_.

My hair. My eyes. My face. _Me_. I was someone completely different from yesterday, and I had no idea how. My hair was long and pink, my eyes a sparkling emerald green. I stood there, gaping, a sort of strangled gurgling coming from my throat. I was..no! No, that wasn't possible!

...Was it?

 **"Oh, calm down drama queen. It most certainly is possible, or else you wouldn't be here**."

I blinked at the voice and looked around, searching for someone else in the room. I was alone.

" **You know you won't find me out _there_. I'm in here**!" The voice quipped, annoyance clear in their tone.

"In where?" I asked dumbly. I heard a sigh before they spoke again. " **In your head, dumbass. Where else could I be**?" They laughed.

"Welp. I guess I always knew I was crazy." I stated, firmly accepting the fact.

The voice sighed before speaking again, this time a bit more calm. " **You're not crazy, you dimwit. I'm your Inner**."

"Well, if you're my Inner, care to explain what's happening?" I inquired. I could practically _feel_ them rolling their eyes. " **How am I supposed to know? I know about as much as you do. Now, get dressed. You're gonna be late**." Inner told me.

' _Late? Late for what_?' I thought. It was probably better than talking to myself out loud. Saku-er, my parents, might think me to be a crazy person. " **The Academy**!" Inner practically shouted I'm my mind, making me wince.

I nodded, searching through her closet. It was better to occupy my mind with something else at the moment, lest I go even more insane.

I chuckled when I opened her closet. It was all red or pink, save the one kimono she owned. I never really realized how many dresses Sakura owned in the show, but it was a lot. I'm gonna have to go clothes shopping later, if he- _my_ parents will give me any money. Unless I have some of my own..?

" **You do. You get an allowance and have been saving up. Check your wallet hidden under your mattress**." Inner admitted, and I thanked them for the tip. After school today I would go and buy some new clothes. Deciding to wear what canon Sakura usually wore, I tied my headband around my right arm. Quickly, I put my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. Ignoring breakfast like I usually did, I ran out the door and straight for the academy yelling bye to..my..parents as I left. As I rushed down the streets of a busy Konoha, a voice called out to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Why such a hurry, billboard brow?" Ino called from behind me.

So, I guess we were starting at Episode 3 then? Wasn't really much of a surprise, though, as that was the first time she was really mentioned in the show. I turned back to her and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm going to the Academy, and being late is not a priority of mine." I explained to the cocky looking blonde.

I never really liked Ino as a character, but I also hated how they threw away their friendship over a _boy_ (as did many others in the fandom). It was pointless.

She smirked and walked up to me, giving me a look that simply stated 'I'm better than you.' I scoffed.

"Don't think about sitting with Sasuke today, billboard brow. He's _mine_." She said. I shrugged.

"Okay. I wasn't going to sit with him anyway, Ino." I assured casually.

This shocked her, and I could tell.

"What do you mean?" She growled. I frowned.

Shouldn't she be happy that I'm giving up on Sasuke?

"Exactly what I said. You can have him. I'm not one for romance anymore, anyways." I sighed, becoming rather bored with the redundancy of the conversation.

The girl stood there, probably completely confused by the looks of it, and I continued on my merry way to the Academy.

It was only in the hallway leading to the classroom that she caught up to me. "You mean it?" She asked. She seemed genuinely perplexed about this, and I had no clue why.

It was quite amusing, if I'm being honest.

I nodded and walked in, taking a seat in the desk in front of Sasuke and trying my best to block out the fangirl squeals and fighting. My back stiffened as the guy next to me moved and I heard the silence follow. Turning to stare at the two boys who's lips were locked together, I burst into laughter. "I-I a-a-always knew y-you were g-gay Sasuke-kun!" I wheezed out.

Still laughing, I jumped up as soon as I saw the angry expressions on the girls faces and blocked Naruto from them. I was not gonna let them hurt that little angel of a boy, not one chance. I mean, geez, hasn't he been through enough already?

"Don't you dare lay a finger on his little head!" I hissed. The girls looked shocked, even Ino (although she knew I had given up Sasuke beforehand. I guess she just didn't believe me.)

"Move outta the way, Sakura. He deserves it." A nameless girl growled. I laughed at that statement.

"As if. The only thing he needs is some bleach, cause I'm certain that kissing Broody McBrooderson over there couldn't have been pleasant." I observed, still laughing a bit. This made the group of girls considerably angrier and they started coming towards me and Naruto.

"Naruto, do me a favor and hide behind Mr.Emo while I take care of these girls, okay?" I called back to him.

"B-but Sakura..!" He stammered and I shushed him.

"Go, my little fox." I said sweetly, an underlying hint of venom in my words. He stiffened but did as told. Sasuke gave some protests but Naruto threatened to hand him over to the fangirls if he didn't let him hide and he (finally) obliged.

Smirking, I turned back to the angry hoard of girls. "Bring it on, bitches. I'll go all Chuck Norris on yo' ass!" I hooted before letting out a battle cry and charging.

Punches and kicks were thrown my way, and quite a few times I could feel the sharp sting of hair being pulled, but I powered through and never once did I stop shouting about Chuck Norris. Eventually, the girls dispersed with cuts and bruises (save Ino because she had given up the fight and found her seat) and quite a few confused looks (I heard many murmur about who Chuck Norris was) and, finally, I sat back down, content in my seat. I knew that I probably looked less than attractive at the moment, but that didn't bother me. Sighing, I fixed my hair again while my mind was buzzing with thoughts. The first (and most common) was how the _hell_ did I get here? I was in a world that not only shouldn't exist, but I wasn't even in my own body! I mean, yeah I was happy as hell to be here. No more student loans for me! And it's not like I had to worry about missing my family considering I hadn't seen them since I moved out five years ago.

But still, how was I here? I'll admit I was a huge, emphasis on _huge_ here guys, narutard back home so I knew basically everything there is to know about this place but..

" **Quit thinking about it so much. You're annoying me**." Inner spoke.

' _Oh, well sorrrry that I'm trying to make sense of what ever the fucks happening to me!_ ' I snarled back.

" **It's called puberty, my dear child. No need to get testy about it.** "

I rolled my eyes. ' _Good one, Mr.SmartyPants_.' I thought back, unable to come up with a good comeback. Inner laughed at me for that one.

" **I'm a girl by the way**." Inner confirmed, and I sighed. _She_ was really getting on my nerves. Thankfully, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at the person and smiled.

Instantly my mood picked up because I was staring straight at the _Uzumaki Narut_ o. I was hard enough trying not to tackle him, he just looked so nervous and cute! "Um, eheh, c-can I sit here Sakura-kun?" He asked nervously and I just couldn't stop myself from smiling like a complete idiot. He was just so adorable!

"Of course, Naruto-kun! And drop the honorific, it's just Sakura. We're friends, right?" I asked and he blinked for a moment before a happy grin came onto his face.

"Y-yeah, Sakura-ku..Sakura! We're friends!" He chirped and I internally squealed. Gladly, he took his seat and I smiled at him before turning back towards the front of the classroom and watched as Iruka-Sensei started talking. I tuned out his words because I already knew what was happening and instead decided to examine the room a bit more. All of their gazes (save mine and maybe Shikamaru) were attached to Iruka as he talked and talked and talked..

It felt like forever until he started naming teams. "Squad Seven will be..Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno," both of us high-fived eachother at this development, "And Sasuke Uchiha." I slammed my head on the desk and Naruto groaned.

"Why me.." I muttered, even though I had already known the outcome of today regardless. It was still a depressing moment. I mean, I loved him as a character and all, but his mood was just so damn _depressing_. I don't know if I can handle that much emo in one place or not.

Turning around, I shot Ino and apologetic smile and mouthed 'help me.' She laughed and shook her head, mouthing back 'No, help me!' I smiled and turned back around, waiting for this to be over so I can get to lunch. Finally, it is, and I quickly make my way out of the Academy so I can do some much-needed clothes shopping.

I stopped, however, when a familiar blonde started calling my name. Smiling, I turned to face him. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" I questioned.

"Aw, drop the 'kun' stuff. We're friends right?" He hummed happily. I nodded. "Alright Naruto, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, um, why did ya call me 'your little fox' earlier?" He implored nervously.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He was afraid that I knew. I had to play it off like I didn't, because I knew he wouldn't want me to know. "Oh, it's just the whiskers. And plus you're adorable, and foxes are adorable, so therefore you're my little fox. Is that all?"

"O-oh! Okay! I was also wondering if, since we're teammates now, we could eat lunch together?" He proposed. I smiled at him, he really was the sweetest.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have something to do this lunch period. How about we go out for ramen after we meet our Sensei?" I offer, and he instantly becomes a big ball of energy.

"Really? You mean it?" He asks excitedly and I laugh and nod.

"Of course! Now, I'll be off Naruto! See you after lunch!" I say and wave to him as I leave, and he waves back.

I had to turn him down if he was going to do the Sasuke-transformation bit. It was crucial. I also wanted to see him as Sasuke acting all dumb, too.

ಠ_ಠ

Thankfully, it had only taken me about thirty minutes to get some clothes. I had gotten a pair of long army green shinobi pants (you know, the baggy kind that Zabuza wears when they meet on the bridge, except they nearly reach my ankles) a black t-shirt, a black jacket that will probably stay tied around my waist, and some new shoes. Also black. I had gotten quite a few of these items, but it was amazing how many weird looks I got from women because of me shopping in the mens department. I guess they aren't used to girls not buying girl clothes or something? I dunno.

I nearly choked on my food when I heard a familiar voice. "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me...feel like kissing it." He cooed.

I snorted and looked up at the Uchiha imposter. "Nah, that's something Naruto would say." He claimed, probably trying his best to act indifferent and cool.

"Oh, really?" I said, trying so so hard to repress my giggles. ' _Honestly, I think his impression is perfect_.' I thought.

Inner snorted. " **Poor kid, at least he thinks your laughing at the Uchiha brat and not him**."

And, at this point it was hopeless, but I tried! I really did! I couldn't hold it anymore, and I burst out laughing. "L-look, I k-k-know you're w-want t-to ask me s-something, s-so shoot." I wheezed out in between laughs. Imposter Sasuke looked shocked at my outburst but continued anyway.

"What do you think about Naruto?" He queried while sitting down on the bench beside of me.

"W-well," I started, still giggling a bit. "He's sweet, and really determined. Honestly any girl would be lucky to have him, but I'm not one for romance anymore. He's an interesting kid, I'm excited to see what our team will be like with him on it." I said. "R-really?" He asked and I nodded. Then, abruptly, he grabbed his stomach and ran off. I giggled.

ಠ_ಠ

"He's late." Naruto grumbled, probably wanting to get this over-with so he could get some ramen. I sat there, admiring my new shoes, until I heard the familiar sound of Naruto doing his famous eraser gag. "You know, that would be way better with glitter." I commented, not looking up.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to stare at me, the little fox-boy already getting down from his chair. "If I had some I'd totally use it." Naruto stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"That'll never work, Naruto. He's a Jōnin, and elite ninja, he's not gonna fall for a cheap trick like that." Sasuke said snootily (how else was I supposed to describe it?).

I snorted. "Wanna bet, broody-boy?" I wagered. He turned his head and let out a trademark 'Hn'. Then, suddenly, the door opened and everyone was silent.

"AHAHA, oh my Jashin you fell for it!" I crowed, clutching my stomach from laughter along with Naruto. Kakashi slowly picked up the eraser and stared at it. "Hmm, how can I put this? My first impression of you, is that you're all idiots." He droned in that tired tone of his.

"Aw, c'mon Sensei, you know we love you." I said with a flirtatious wink. He chose to ignore that, and instead took us to the top of the building.

I couldn't wait for them to hear my introduction.

 ** _Ehehehhehehe, this is my first ever humor-based story and it sucks. If someone would like to edit this or add any humor, I'll gladly give credit. Other than that, thanks for reading folks!_**


	2. I'm Tied Up-And Not In The Good Way

**_Check out my DeviantArt, if you want! It has some art for this story and soon will have some for others that I will write. (The names Curlyfryarmagheddon) and I thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: This ain't mine, I'm just writing a fanfic about it._**

ಠ_ಠ

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi told us, although it was phrased like a question.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I inquired.

The man gave an an eye smile that probably said ' _why-did-I-get-paired-with-such-idiots_ ' and spoke, his voice taking on a lazy and tired tone (when does he not talk like that?) "Things you like, things you hate. Hobbies, dreams for the future. Things like that." I knew he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Well, why don't you go first so we can see how it works Sensei." Naruto said rather loudly. I winced due to the fact that he screamed right _in my fucking ear._

"Me? Im Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of them." He disclosed thoughtfully. I snickered and stretched out, already tired of this even though I was meeting probably one of the hottest Sensei's to ever live. I mean honestly, look at those _legs._

"Okay. Your turn. You on the right, you first." He said, looking at Naruto.

While he gave his introduction, I had to give a bit of thought to mine. " **We so have to make Kakashi squirm.** " Inner snickered.

' _Hell yeah, but how_?'

" **Hell if I know. Just say something perverted**."

I had little to no time to think about this before Kakashi spoke up.

"You, in the middle, go."

I nodded, and looked Kakashi right in the eye when I spoke. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like sleeping and dogs. I dislike liars and being in the heat. I don't really have any hobbies, and my goal is to become more perverted than Jiraiya-Sama!" I said, and I watched as Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Honestly, I didn't really think that it would work due to the fact that what I said wasn't perverted _at all,_ but I guess I was wrong.

"W-what?" He asked and I giggled.

"I want to become more perverted than Jiraiya-sama, you know, the guy who wrote the _Icha Icha_ series and is one of the legendary Sannin. I mean, you read his books all the time, don't you sensei?" I said in a 'how-dumb-can-you-be' tone. He cleared his throat awkwardly and promptly turned to McBrooderson, ignoring me. Which meant one thing: I had succeeded. I mentally cheered as he spoke, "Well then, I guess it's you next." He pointed out to Sasuke. The young Uchiha scoffed.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. My dream is going to become a reality someday, and it is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He pledged and everyone was silent.

"Geez, aren't you the dramatic one?" I snickered. He glared at me and then turned back to Kakashi. I snorted and did the same. Finally, we were told about what to do tomorrow and where to go for our survival test and we were all dismissed.

"C'mon, Naruto! Let's go get that ramen!" I called. Happily, he ran up to me and he honestly reminded me of a little ball of energy and sunshine. "Oi, Uchiha, you wanna join?" I called back, but received no reply. Shrugging it off, we headed to the Ichiraku ramen stand and both ordered his usual.

"Sakura, it's weird having you be nice to me." Naruto mentioned after we were finished eating. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh? Would you like me to start being mean again?" I asked jokingly, ruffling his hair.

"No! No, it's just weird. You used to love Sasuke and now you barely spare him a glance." He continued curiously, and, I believe, a bit cautiously, too.

I smiled at his pure _adorableness_. "Don't worry about it. I only realized that I didn't need a guy like that in my life, that's all little fox." I cooed and stood, leaving the money for our ramen on the counter. He blushed and smiled widely, and I returned said smile.

"I've gotta go, but remember to eat tomorrow no matter what Kakashi says, okay?" I said before sprinting off into the night, my shopping bags from earlier in hand, the sound of their crinkling plastic filling the quiet that once resided in the peaceful setting. I laughed loudly as I could hear the faint shouting of a particular blonde behind me.

ಠ_ಠ

I groaned and flopped back on my bed. Now that I had nothing to do, other than think that is, I was going to have to deal with the main problem at hand.

' _If I'm here, then I'm obviously here for a reason, right_?' I thought, jumping headfirst into the task at hand.

" **..Yeah. What're you getting at**?"

I sat up, a thoughtful look on my face. ' _Well. If I'm here for a reason, then maybe that reason is to change things here for the better_!'

Inner snorted. " **Whaddah mean by that**?"

I rolled my eyes. _'I mean, what if I make myself useful, start honing my skills now so I can actually help in future battles? Or, better yet, the Chunin Exams? Hell, maybe I can even prevent a few deaths and possibly even the Fourth Shinobi World War_!'

My heart started racing with excitement at this. If I could do that, then maybe half of the bad stuff wouldn't happen? If I could possibly, and this is a big _if_ , change the course of time just enough then maybe I could fix all the bad things that were supposed to happen?

Maybe I could stop the heartache from happening before it even begins.

But to do that, first I would need to be stronger. Now, I remember reading about Sakuras chakra nature at some point back in my previous life because I had actually wondered if anyone knew. She has Earth and Water affinities, and I would start with Water first. I would also have to start with medical training, too, because let's face it: if we don't have any medical knowledge on our team _whatsoever_ , then I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself at all. I'd probably end up dying by tripping over a rock or something. I'll also have to find someone to train with, because I'm not sure that Team 7 originally does any training together in canon (other than on the wave mission, but even that mainly consisted of just Naruto and Sasuke). Maybe I can convince Kakashi-Sensei to train us some. Or bribe. Bribe sounds like a good option.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I'll figure this out tomorrow, if anything. Jashin knows I'll have the time. Hell, maybe I can get my books before the 'Survival Test' even begins.

Probably.

I smile to myself at that, and happily drift off into dreamland.

I must have missed it when Inner muttered something along the lines of " **Yeah, good luck with that, kid.** "

ಠ_ಠ

When I woke up the next morning, the house was empty. I assumed my parents had gone off to work, which didn't bother me in the slightest. Tiredly, I stood and got dressed for the day, my new clothes fitting me wonderfully. My hair was back in a ponytail, and I had a huge bag slung over my shoulder. It contained nothing but three bento boxes, but soon I would make sure it was weighed down with books.

As I made my way to the library, I noted how early it was. ' _Would it even be open at this time_..?' I questioned myself.

" **Yeah, of course. That thing is open from around six am to six pm, no biggie**." Inner told me and I smiled. At least I'll have something to do while waiting for Kakashi.

Yawning, I made my way into the gigantic library. Quickly, I went back into the _Genin_ section and got out all I could on chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, water ninjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. Then, I left for the training grounds.

ಠ_ಠ

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting when I arrived. Kakashi was still nowhere in sight, and it was just waaaaay too early for this shit. "Oi! Break it up, its too early for you to be fighting like the married couple I know you want to be, okay? Save it for when I'm not here." I barked while throwing the bento boxes at them. "Now, eat. He's not gonna be here for a while." Naruto spluttered at my statement, and duckling just stared at the bento-box apathetically.

"But, Kakashi Sensei said not to eat, Sakura!" Naruto protested. I held up my hand to shush him.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? I said to eat regardless of what sensei says. So eat. Now. Or I will shove it down your throat." I growl, and he obeys, gulping loudly and looking terrified. Sasuke, however, tried to give me back the food, so finally I get an idea and take it.

"You asked for it, pretty boy." I snarl before tackling him to the ground. He looks at me, shocked, and I smirked.

"Now, open wide-!" I sing before promptly shoving food into his mouth and forcing him to swallow. Bite after bite he took, and Naruto watched us with a look of horrified amusement on his face. Once all of the food was gone, I happily got off of him and put away the empty bento boxes, pulling out a scroll on chakra control.

After that time seemed to go on pretty quickly. It seemed like no time before Kakashi showed up, giving the black cat excuse.

I smirked and stood, stretching and smiling at the satisfying 'pop' my bones gave. "This," Kakashi said, holding up an alarm clock. "Is set to noon. You have until then to get these bells. But, since there are only two, one of you will fail and be sent back to the Academy. If all three of you fail, however, I will tie you to those posts and eat my lunch in front of you. Your mission begins... _now_." He stated. I smirked, glad that I had made them eat.

Immediately, I scurried off to find a good seat for what was about to happen. I settled for a branch pretty high up, and got comfortable for the show. Naruto stood in a clearing, and I knew he was challenging Kakashi already.

I didn't even have to hear them to know what they were saying.

Next thing I knew, Naruto was running full speed at the Jonin, who had just pulled out his, for lack of a better term, porn book. Only three moves into his attack and Kakashi was behind him. I had a hard time holding in my giggles at this point, because I knew what was going to happen. In less than a second, Kakashi's fingers were up Naruto's ass and he was flying through the air.

Needless to say, I burst out in laughter.

In less than a second he was behind me. "You gave away your position." He whispered behind me, and I stood, still laughing. "A-and you m-m-molested a k-kid, what's your p-p-point?" I retorted. He sweatdropped at that while my laughs grew louder and more persistent.

"I assure you, I'm no rapist." He gave me an eye smile, probably saying 'I'm-gonna-get-revenge-for-that-later'.

"Oh, hon, coming from you? That's not rape. That's just a good time." I teased before winking and back-flipping off the branch like the bad ass motherfucker that I am.

Sad that I didn't even stay for his reaction. I sighed, running to find a new hiding place. I stopped, looking through some bushes at Kakashi and his book.

Oh no.

Oh _no_.

I wonder what the genjutsu will look like now that I don't like Sasuke anymore..? At least I won't have to wait long to find out. He should be appearing right about..now.

"Sakura, behind you." He murmured, and I turned. "Hey there buddy. Genjutsu or ninjutsu?" I inquired.

"Genjutsu." He replied, a touch of amusement in his voice. "Good, I suck at ninjutsu. Sasukes your guy for that."

He chuckled and gave me an eye-smile, doing the handsign for the genjutsu.

"Welp, see you when it's over!" I said while waving as leaves surrounded me.

I stood and stared, the scene very familiar around me. It was the same genjutsu that he had put canon Sakura in, and I wasn't impressed in the slightest. I didn't even have a crush on him anymore! "Sakura..S-Sakura help me.." Sasuke pleaded.

"You're gonna have to beg for it~" I sung, dancing around his (fake) dying body. "Kakashi~ Is there another you in this genjutsu, too?" I called out, getting no reply.

"Let's hope, for your sake my friend, that there isn't." I said with a wink, hoping that this would get him to let me out of the jutsu.

It did.

Smiling triumphantly, I calmly walked around in search of Sasuke. Hearing muffled grunts (and ignoring the images that popped into my head at that moment) I followed the noise and found said emo buried beneath the earth (save his head) and I smirked. Plopping down in front of the trapped boy, I beamed as he gave me another one of his infamous apathetic looks. "Need help there, little Uchiha?" I cooed. He grunted in response.

I took it as a yes.

So, standing above the immobilized boy, I thought. I couldn't use explosive tags, that would injure him no doubt, and I had no time to actually dig him out. I had one other option, but that was a risk. I didn't know any earth ninjutsu whatsoever, but I could damn well try with something. I thought for a moment, before a very interesting and possibly dangerous for a certain 'Uchiha prodigy' idea came to my head."You know, you're a very lucky boy. This is the first time I'll ever try this," I divulged. He stared up at me, a mix of confusion and the ever so slight hint of fear defining his features.

I smirked before placing my hands on the ground just beside Sasuke and pushed my chakra into the earth below. ' _Please let this work_...' I thought to myself, and smiled as the exact thing I was hoping to happen, did.

Sasuke shot out of the ground like a cannon, a pillar of earth now where he once was. I fell to the ground, howling with laughter. That is, until I realized something.

I forgot to take into account that he would be coming back down, too.

Sadly, I had realized that crucial fact far too late, and the boy crashed into me. I let out a choking sound as he made impact, the sheer force of it creating a crater around us.

When he got off of me, I rolled over and puked out my breakfast. "That coulda been a lot worse on your end, my dear." I managed to wheeze out in-between retching. The entire time, that wretched child stood above and smirked.

He was lucky I couldn't stop puking.

ಠ_ಠ

All too soon, it was noon. I knew the challenge was teamwork, but if I'm being honest, I just wanted to get tied up by Kakashi.

So, as soon as he had said he was going to tie my darling little Naruto up, I just _had_ to stop it.

"I volunteer as tribute!!" I shouted, the noise echoing around us.

"What." Kakashi sweatdropped. "Tie me up instead." I stated, staring him in the eye.

He smiled (at least I thought so) and spoke, "While I appreciate the, er, _sacrifice_ in your comrades behalf, I cannot allow it." He stated firmly and I snorted.

"It's not so much for him as it is for me, Sensei." I drawled, winking in the process. "You see, I'm quite ki-" I was cut off by Kakshis hand.

Needless to say, I was tied _and_ gagged, and not in the good way.

ಠ_ಠ

It had been nearly ten minutes since I was bound to the post, and I think my arms were getting rope burn. I didn't mind it, but I knew it was gonna be irritating later on.

Naruto and Sasuke kept looking up at me while eating their food. _Eventually_ Naruto offered to feed me, and I accepted (even though I wasn't hungry at all, but I knew it would progress the story-line) and as soon as he began, all hell seemed to break loose. The clouds swirled and thunder was heard, and Kakashi was in front of us in an instant. "YOU!!" He howled.

"Yes, me." I said a bit bored.

"You broke the rules, and now you will face the punishment. Any last words?" He said. "Suigetsu-sama, I will never forget you!" I shouted and inwardly giggled at their exasperated expressions. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked ready for a fight, their stances stiff and determined. "You said this was a teamwork exercise, yeah? Well we weren't gonna let Sakura starve just because you told us to! She's our teammate, after all." Naruto said (more like shouted, but whatever).

Kakashi came closer and got in his face. "She's your teammate? That's your excuse?" He growled. Naruto nodded, a new found passion in his eyes. Kakashi eye-smiled. "You pass." He chirped, his demeanor changing completely. I snorted.

Confusion took over Narutos features, while Sasukes' stayed apathetic (although I could see the confusion in his eyes). "W-what?" Naruto asked.

"You pass! Everyone else followed my orders, but _you_ didn't! They fell into every single trap I lied out, and couldn't think for themselves." He stated simply, his stance now casual. Itachis mini-me just smirked and Naruto was simply _ecstatic_. The kid had tears in his eyes, for Jashin sake. I cleared my throat and all eyes landed on me.

"Yes, that's wonderful and all but, think you could untie me? I'd rather not be here all day; I have training to attend to." I interrupted casually and Naruto immediately sliced the ropes with a kunai.

"Thank you, little fox." I purred sweetly, and Kakashi stiffened a bit at that. Smiling sweetly, I grabbed my bag and started leaving. "See you tomorrow, guys!" I called back.

Maybe I could do this, after all.


	3. A Drunkard and A Demon (or Two)

This last week has gone by really quickly. We've been doing a bunch of D-Ranks, but I managed to save Naruto from pulling out all of the plants in the weed-pulling mission.

That's all I could really save him from, though.

It was quite comical to watch as Naruto fell off the waterfall and all (I had made sure to get all the trash he had dropped afterwards), but the minefield was just sad.

Alas, it was finally time to receive the dreaded wave mission, and every time I thought of it my heart sped. What if something went wrong and I couldn't save everyone? What if someone dies?

What if _I_ die?

Those thoughts sped through my mind constantly as the day went on, I didn't even pay attention when we walked into the Hokages' office. It seemed that at this point, I was just going through the motions. My body knew what to do, but my mind was not acknowledging what was happening around me.

I think that it was safe to say that I was, in fact, terrified.

" **Oi, you realize that they've been calling your name for the past three minutes, right**?" Inner spoke up and I froze.

' _What_.'

I blinked owlishly at the group of people around me, offering up a sheepish smile in return to their confused and concerned stares. "Ah, sorry. What was it again?" I asked, my confidence slowly seeping back into my body. Kakashi sighed and face palmed.

"We were wondering your opinion, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and I raised an eyebrow.

"My opinion on what, exactly, Little Fox?" I asked, taking note of how every adult in the room stiffens at the nickname.

"If we should get better missions!" He exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Hell yeah we should get better missions! I wanna see the world! And all the food it has to show me!" I shout while fistpumping. Everyone sweatdrops except for Naruto, who's nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He says happily.

The third stares at us before sighing and letting out a faint chuckle. "Fine, I'll assign you a C-Rank mission. You will be escorting someone to the Land of Waves." He told us and Naruto basically glowed with happiness. Huh. So he didn't describe the mission rankings this time around. Or maybe he did, I was zoned out for quite a while. Regardless, we got the wave mission and my fear was returning to me.

"You will be guarding a master bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. It shouldn't take long for you to complete this mission, as it should only take a day or so to arrive. You will then stay there until the bridge is finished and serve as protection for him." The Hokage stated, calling in the man once he was finished.

With apathetic eyes, I took in Tazunas' drunken appearance. His cheeks were red from the sake, and he was leaning heavily on the door. "These brats are going to escort me?" He grumbled and I laughed and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Why, who else would it be Tazuna-San? But, a little tip, I'd keep that sake close this trip. You'll probably need it." I said, stage-whispering the last part to him.

I couldn't tell if he was amused or not. Which was kind of depressing, considering I'd found that pretty funny.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, be at the gates by ten. Dismissed." The Hokage said sternly, ignoring my awesomely awesome joke. I smiled. "Sure thing, gramps!" I said happily before running over and jumping out of the window, laughing at the angry shouts of Iruka echoing behind me. Man, that guy should really talk to someone about his anger problems.

ಠ_ಠ

The next morning came fairly quickly, and before I knew it we were standing at the gates and preparing to leave. Naruto was fidgeting with excitement, Sasuke was being all broody, and I was reading some new medical text. After a bit of waiting, which honestly didn't seem like that long, Kakashi finally showed up.

Once everyone was there, Naruto began to get overly excited. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, stretching his limbs and smiling widely.

"What is it, Naruto?" I curiously inquired, feigning confusion. The boy turned and gave me a goofy grin.

"It's just, I'm a traveler now! I've never been out of the village before!" He told-more-like-shouted. Tazuna groaned, his nerves already acting up.

"Are you telling me that this runt is who I'm trusting my life to?! He's a joke!" He grumbled, earning a glare from both me and the boy in question. Kakashi shrugged. "He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you have no need to worry." He stated.

Then, Naruto turned and pointed at the bridge builder. "Hey, you should never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake, and I'm gonna be one of the best out there! One day, I'm gonna become Hokage and show everyone that I'm not some worthless runt!" He declared, earning a snort from the old man.

"Hokage are some of the most powerful and wisest people out there! You're puny and idiotic, the day you become Hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly." He grumbled, and I saw my chance to but in.

"You never know, Tazuna! Sometimes even the weakest of ninja can grow and become stronger than us all. So, be prepared for those wings one day." I stated with a wink, deciding to go ahead and walk so that way we can get a move on.

Turning back with a smile on my face, I shouted," C'mon guys! Let's go!" And continued on my way.

I almost didn't notice the shadowed figures hidden in the trees, a trained eye following our movements.

Almost.

ಠ_ಠ

The walk was long, and we had only just now reached the famed puddle. So, naturally, feigning innocence I walked straight through the puddle.

Or, tried to at least. As soon as the sole of my shoe hit the water, a hand was around my ankle and I was on the ground. Seconds after, I heard the ripping of flesh and gasps. So, Kakashis been 'killed'.

"Now," Gōzu muttered, "Its your turn-!"

My terror that had been occupying my thoughts these past few days soon turned to fury at the situation that I was put in and my body seemed to react on instinct.

I was exceptional at masking weapons, so in less than three seconds flat a kunai was embedded handle deep in his ribcage, most likely hitting his spleen. Blood poured out of his open wound, splattering my face and neck with warm liquid. What can I say, I've been training quite a lot these past few weeks. Days spent running laps around the village and doing exercises with Gai and Lee, nights spent on combat with Kiba. The three of us have managed to get quite close during this time.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

I gripped his right arm and kicked upwards, sending the man flying while simultaneously dislocating his shoulder. I smiled at the pain showing on his face because how _dare_ he attack me and think he can get away with it?! Hell nah. This bitch gon' learn today.

Calmly, I walked over to Gōzu and ripped my kunai out (ignoring his cry of pain, obviously), wiping the blood on my pants and putting it away before looking down and smirking. "You know, you should never put a lady in that position. Things might end up quite.. _unfavorable_ for you."

He merely snarled.

"Tch. You'll be dead within, ah, two minutes? So I wouldn't waste my energy if you want any hope of help. " I spat before smiling brightly and turning back to my team, who's eyes were all trained on me with shock clearly swimming in their iris'.

"What is it?" I inquired, wondering just what I could have don't to make the-oh.

 _Oh._

I bet it was the badassery I just displayed. Ya'know, basically murdering a guy and having a cool-ass thing to say at the end. Fuck yeah. I bet it was that. Although, if he was beaten by a mere _Genin_ , then he probably wasn't anything much in terms of ninja.

Finally, my question was answered when Naruto shakily spoke up. "Y-you just..you almost killed him Sakura!" He stammered, earning a light chuckle from me.

"Well, from the looks of it," I drawled, looking back at the bloody man behind me,"He already is dead, Little Fox."

Narutos' eyes widened and Kakashi (who I only just realized was there) blinked tiredly at the dead body. "Sakura, once I'm done talking to Tazuna over here, I want to talk to you too. Also, Naruto, you're wounded." He said before disappearing with Tazuna in tow.

Slowly, I looked over to a panicking Naruto, who seems to have forgotten the dead body merely feet away from him.

After freaking out a bit, he then stabbed him self with a kunai. Just as Kakashi was coming back. Let me repeat, _Naruto stabbed his hand to get poison out how stupid is this little fu-_

"Sakura, language!" Kakashi reprimanded, causing me to freeze because _oh dear lord I did not just say that out loud and-_

Breathe, Sakura, breathe.

" **Jesus, kid, calm down**." Inner scolded.

" _Easy for you to say, I just made a fucking fool of myself and basically called Naruto and idiot even though I said I wouldn't be mean to him and-and-!_ " I rambled before Inner cut me off once more.

" **Kid. Breathe. You're fine. Just go and fix him before Kakashi says he'll bleed out from such a little cut**."

Nodding, I breathed deeply and walked over to Naruto. "Give me your hand." I told him, and he obeyed.

"You know, Naruto, you could bleed out from that if you don't get it bandaged and treated properly." Our sensei hummed and I snorted. Naruto, however, began to freak out. Again.

"Jesus Christ, Fox, you're not gonna bleed out from a baby cut like that. Kakashi," I said, shooting a glare his way for scaring Naruto," Is just being a dick. You'll be fine. And look, I already healed it!"

I lied, though he believed it completely. He healed himself, courtesy of Kurama. "Now. Before we go, you wanted to speak with me?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised at my sensei. He nodded and led me away, the aura becoming incredibly serious incredibly fast.

"What was that back there?" He asked, clearly referencing my little, ah, extermination. I shrugged. "I was attacked. What else can I say?"

"You're a genin, Sakura! You aren't supposed to be doing that yet, let alone knowing how to effectively do it!" He semi-yelled at me, the tiredness that is usually present gone. Strange.

And you know what I did next? That's right kiddos; I shrugged. "You expect a ninja not to know how to kill someone? Especially one who's studying _medical ninjutsu_? Absurd. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm headed back to the group. We should probably be going." I snapped before heading back to the rest of my team.

" **Hot damn, kid, you got some bark to go along with that bite. Did ya see his face? Utterly shocked**." Inner said, simply roaring with laughter.

I merely smiled.

 ** _Welp, that's the third chapter done. Anything I should add? Any humor criticisms? Any grammar mistakes? I'd love to hear input and reviews! Comment!_**


	4. Zabuza Can Throw Quite The Punch

It had been a long journey, and my body was simply _aching_ , and we were only on the boat! Sasuke had been staring at me weirdly the entire time, and I had no idea why. It was making me uncomfortable, if I'm being honest. Also, we still had the battle with Zabuza to look forward to, and I had planned on becoming a bit more active in it than Canon!Sakura had. Although, with my body feeling like this? I don't think I'll be able to do much.

Unless..

I eagerly reach into my bag, rummaging around until I find a small pill container. Discreetly, I pull one out and pop it into my mouth, waiting until Tazuna begins to talk to bite down on it. Immediately, I feel a surge of strength and energy rush through my body. I am filled with pure, unkempt, energy.

Is this how Naruto feels?

I sigh and try my best not to jump overboard and swim my way to the dock. Finally, after like, three minutes we arrived at shore. Immediately, I jumped up and basically flew off of that boat, running around like a child who just had five tubs of cotton candy. It was fun, but probably not for the others.

I payed no attention to the strange looks everyone (save Naruto) were giving me as I bolted ahead. In less than five minutes, I saw a movement in the bushes to my right and I pounced, producing a white rabbit.

"Sakura! You idiot! That's just a rabbit!" Sasuke taunted and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. A rabbit. A white rabbit. White equals snow. Snow is not here. It is summer. Therefore, rabbit was raised in captivity and is a decoy. Who's the idiot now?" I rushed out, gently letting the rabbit go and glaring in the direction that his sword should fly out of. "NOW GET OUT HERE!" I roared, and then instantly hit the ground along with everyone else.

When I looked back up, my eyes met his. The world seemed to dim around us, and 'Every Time We Touch' played in the distance. "Beautiful.." I breathed, rushing over and reaching a hand out to touch the magnificent metal of his sword.

What? Did you think I was talking about Zabuza? Nah. His sword, Kubikiribōchō, is amazing. I've always liked (more like loved, if we're being honest here) it. It was such a beautiful sword, and it had me captivated the moment I first gazed upon it in the anime.

It sounds like I want to fuck it, geez.

However, I was snapped out of my mental rant about a sword when I was thrown backwards, pain radiating throughout my body as I slammed onto the hard bark of the tree. I let out a low grunt, looking over to see a kunai lodged in my shirt. "Christ, Zabuza, what was that for?" I hissed out, prying the sharp object from my clothes. "And this was my favorite shirt too! Well, at least I'll look cool I guess." I shrugged.

They all just stared at me. "What?" I questioned, and everyone sweatdropped. Except for Zabuza. He shook his head. Kakashi and Zabuza then began their long as fuck conversation and I groaned.

"Come on! Let's fiiiighhhht. I wanna mooove, punch things, get the shit beat outta me!" I whined, earning the ever-so-rare chuckle from Zabuza and an uncharacteristic agreement from Sasuke.

"Alright, kid, then I guess I'll fight you first." He growled and I smiled.

However, Kakashi wasn't very fond of this plan (if his persistent protests said anything about it). I ignored him though, proceeding with my decision to get my ass kicked. I eagerly raced forward, giving him the impression that I was going to (attempt) to make a head-on collision with him. I went to throw a (false) punch at him and when he blocked it, I used his arms as leverage to propel me up and over him. Then, I gathered what chakra that I could into my fist and landed a punch right in his lower back, causing him to stumble forward a few feet. When I turned back to look at him, I was met with his fist in my gut. That, in turn, caused me to fly back and land in the middle of the lake with a large splash.

It hurt.

So, coughing, I managed to swim my way to shore and just lay there for a second puking up blood and bile. "H-hot damn, Zab-" I puked a little bit more right there,"-uza. I'm gonna b-be puking f-for days." I managed to get out before puking once more.

The man in question laughed and spoke once more. "You did well kid, managed to land a hit on me _and_ survived a punch like that? You got potential. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to _exterminate_ some pests. If you're lucky, I might even take you under my wing after this." As soon as he finished speaking, a heavy mist settled over the area.

Forgetting my pain for a moment, because the energy that was coursing through my body was still at an all time high and because I was about to witness the _coolest battle of all fucking time_ , I sat up and observed, not trusting my body to be able to carry myself over to Tazuna.

" **What d'ya think will happen now that you actually did something in the fight?** " Inner questioned, earning a shrug from me. ' _I don't really think anything will change. My presence doesn't really do much as of this moment, considering I haven't done anything to change the timeline yet_.' I explained.

Inner never replied. I shrugged again, turning back to the fight (more like dialogue at this point, honestly Kakashi what are you even doing?) but letting out a loud and long groan when I was interrupted _yet again_. And guess who it was?

Can you?

It was a Zabuza clone. A fucking clone. So, grumbling to myself about how I was about to miss some awesome shit because of a fucking clone, I stood (shakily may I add) and turned to it, glaring. My ears were falling lord with the sound of jutsu and loud yells (probably from Naruto, if I'm being honest), making me realize that if I wanted to see anything remotely cool, that I'd have to hurry. Quickly, I whipped out a kunai and ran headfirst, sliding under it and stabbing it in the dick. Needless to say, the clone went poof pretty quickly after that.

After that, I turned and smiled, realizing that I hadn't missed all that much during the fight. When I turned back, Naruto was getting stepped on and Kakashi was in a ball of water. "Fuck. Welp, let's see how this goes." I mumbled to myself before quietly slipping under the water, coming up just enough to get air every so often.

Soon, I was beneath Zabuzas feet, and I waited. As soon as Naruto flew by and the rogue jumped up, I launched myself out of the water and gripped his ankle, pulling down with every ounce of strength that I had left.

The mans eyes widened before the jutsu broke and they came crashing into the water. However, the Swordsman managed to get a grip on my hair, pushing me down as I struggled against his grip. ' _Oh god, Inner, I think I'm gonna die. He's not letting me up. Inner, he's not letting me up hesnotlettingmeuphESNOTLETTINGMEUP!_ ' I panicked. I know I shouldn't be scared right now, that dying here in battle would be an honorable death, but I just got here in this world. And what about Sakuras parents? They'd be heartbroken, their baby already dead before her life even began. And Kakashi, he'd blame himself for putting me into danger just like he has all of his life (even though I'm a complete idiot and just _looove_ getting myself into these situations apparently) and then both Sasuke _and_ Naruto would blame themselves for not being strong enough to protect me. Though, if I'm being honest, I don't really need said protecting in the first place. No, I just need some fucking common sense for once.

" **Jesus Christ, kid. You're fine. He let go of you a minute or two ago, thinking you were dead because you stopped struggling.** " Inner snapped and I grinned, eagerly swimming upwards and taking in greedy gulps of that beautiful, precious oxygen once I had broke the surface. I began to cough and hack loudly as water made its way out of my lungs, a tad bit of blood mixed in. "SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as he hugged me in the water.

"What? Did someone die or somethin?" I questioned, earning a slap to the back of the head (courtesy of Kakashi). Does no one have any sympathy for the injured? I mean, I could have a concussion or something for all he knows. I don't, but still. Rude.

When I looked around, Zabuza was gone and the terrain was covered in small puddles. My mind wandered back to just a few moments ago, when I was so sure that I was about to die. The pure _fear_ that filled me was still fresh in my mind, the feeling of how the only thing that I was able to do would be making my teammates disappointed in me, always being remembered as just a little girl playing at ninja.

 _Useless._

That word seemed to echo in my mind, forcing itself into every book and cranny it could. Branding itself into my memeory. The energy that I had from the soldier pill seemed to fade, though I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for a few days, and my heart began to race. I didn't notice the worried calls from Kakashi, loud shouts from Naruto, or even the unusually gentle words from Inner. No, my mind was too busy with the current toxic thoughts.

I could feel bile rising, an aftermath of Zabuza I'm sure, and the stinging pain of my throat after coughing up so much water. I frowned and looked around at everyone, taking in their dirtied clothes and worried faces. "Oh, fuck this. Let's go." I grumbled, ignoring the exchanged glances between Naruto and Sasuke, and walked foreword. I didn't even notice the lack of reprimanding from Kakashi for my language!

"It's the other direction, Sakura." Said sensei called after me, and I quickly spun around and began walking the _correct_ way. Well, I was, until Mr.CopyCat Ninja collapsed. "Oh for the love of- _Naruto_! Get some clones to carry him. You're the only one who can make solid clones out of the three of us. Sasuke, both me and you will help the clones carry him. He's probably just overused his chakra." I ordered, and watched as the two boys nodded and begun to follow orders (for once.)

Smiling, I walked over to Kakashis right leg and picked him up, Sasuke on his left leg, and the clones everywhere else. Not once forgetting the word that had branded itself into my memory, I looked over at my brooding teammate. "Full speed ahead, my friend!" I hollered, goofily marching alongside him.

Maybe I wasn't so useless after all.

 **This is honestly the worst chapter yet, and I apologize. I may edit it some in the future, but at the moment I'm sick and really don't feel like doing much. But I wanted to get this chapter out, so I do hope you enjoy. I love reading everyone's reviews, good or bad, so please write them! Have a wonderful day!**


	5. A Little (But Important!) Authors Note

Hi! Sorry, but this is just a little Authors Note!

I feel so horrible for putting one in this story but I felt it to be necessary.

 **I am writing another Sakura story!!!!**

It's going to be a bit more realistic version of this, with better detail and better humor. (Hopefully more, too!)

I hope you read it, and it will be posted soon!!


	6. HIGHLY IMPORTANT

Y'all

I am sorry to say that I will probably not be updating on here much.

 ** _However_**

I am updating on my Wattpad much more frequently! Please, go check it out if you enjoy these stories! I already have more chapters up of **New Perspective** and **Revenant** , and **Body Snatcher (The New Perspective Rewrite)** is up, as well as **Viridity (A Suigetsu Fanfic)**

So please, go check them out!

My Wattpad name is **ConfusedandUnamused**

Happy reading!!


End file.
